Best Friends
by Emerald-demoness
Summary: Abby's best friend committed suicide 5 years ago. It's the anniversary of her death and Abby's feeling guilty. Ziva is there to comfort her. Friendship story.


¬Best Friends

**­****Best Friends? **

Ducky was sitting in a chair in autopsy, recalling precious memories. They didn't have any cases today, at least, not yet. While he was having various flashbacks, Abby walked by the window on his door. (I don't know where her lab is, but for the sake of this story, let's say it's on the same floor as autopsy.)

Ducky told his assistant that he was going to see Abby and that if he was needed, to send Gibbs to her lab. Once Ducky entered the lab, he saw Abby sitting at her chair, hugging a black teddy bear, crying. She didn't look like she normally did. She wore a simple, black t-shirt, baggy, dark blue jeans, and boots. She wasn't wearing any makeup, and her hair was down.

Ducky, immediately knowing what was wrong spoke. "Abby, I'm surprised to see you today. I thought you would stay home. And from the looks of it, you'd be better off not working today." He said. "_Is _it my fault, Ducky?" She asked. "No, no, of course not, my dear. Jethro and I tell you the same thing every year. I assure you, the answer hasn't changed." He replied. Gibbs walked in. "Palmer said you were here, Ducky." He said. "Abby, what are you doing here?" He asked softly.

Scene change

"Hey Ziva, can you go get Gibbs? We've gat a case." Tony asked. Gibbs had gone down to talk to Ducky about fifteen minutes ago. "Sure, though I don't see why you can't." Ziva answered. She went down to autopsy and Palmer told her they were in Abby's lab. So she went to the lab, but something told her not to enter yet. Curious, she looked through the glass doors to see Gibbs hugging Abby and rubbing her back comfortingly. From what she could tell, Abby was crying. Ducky was standing there looking sad.

Ziva entered. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but we have a case." Ziva said. "Abby, why are you crying?" She asked. Abby just looked at Ducky. He sighed. He explained why she was crying. "I see." She said. "Abby, go home, get some rest, and don't come back until tomorrow." Gibbs said. "But-""Abs, we can get another forensic scientist to work in your place for today, just go home." Gibbs said, interrupting her. "Gibbs, if I may, I would like to go with Abby." Ziva requested. "Is there any particular reason why?" Gibbs asked. "Yes, I've went through the same, basic, problem Abby has; only I didn't feel as guilty. I know how it feels, and I might be able to get her to, leave it behind." Ziva replied. "Very well." He answered.

Ducky went back to the autopsy room while the other three entered the elevator. When Gibbs was about to exit the elevator Abby said "Gibbs, if they ask, can you tell them for me? The truth this time?" "Yes Abby, I'll tell them." He answered, with that he left them.

"Hey boss, where's Ziva?" McGee asked. "She's going home with Abby." He answered. "Why?" Tony asked. "Because Ziva might be able to help her." He replied. "With what?" Tony asked. "Guilt." "Why does Abby feel guilty?" McGee asked. "Because, her best friend and lab assistant committed suicide on this day five years ago. Abby feels guilty that she believed her friend when she said she was joking after talking about death and suicide." Gibbs answered. "I'm sorry I asked boss." McGee said. "Yeah, sorry boss." Tony agreed. "Don't be, you were just curious." Gibbs answered.

Scene change-Abby's house

"Abby, why don't you tell me about it, in your own words. It might help, at least a little. If you want, I'll tell you my story after you've told yours." Ziva suggested. Abby nodded. "It was exactly five years ago. Elana, my lab assistant, didn't show up for work and didn't call in sick. I was sent to check up on her. I went in with a spare key. She was right there, on the couch, with a knife in her thought. She often talked about suicide and death, but always assured me she was joking afterwards. The first thing I could think of was to call Gibbs."

"_Gibbs?!"_

"_Abby, what's wrong? Why are you crying?!"_

"_It's Elana, she, she committed suicide!"_

"_Are you sure?"_

"_Yes, I'm sure. I should have known!"_

"_Abby, we'll be right there, wait outside."_

"_Okay" _

"I should have known she wasn't joking!" Abby said. "Abby, you couldn't have known. She always assured you that she was joking. There was no way you could have been sure if she was lying or not." Ziva said comfortingly. "My friend, in Israel, she never really said she was going to commit suicide. But you could tell. The way she fingered a knife or gun every time she picked one up. The way she would look longingly at someone she had just killed, wishing it had been her. When she finally did commit suicide, it wasn't much of a surprise. I still felt guilty though. The only comforting thought I had that day was that she was finally happy. She wanted to die, she wasn't happy here. That's why I let go of my guilt so easily." Ziva explained.

"I know it's what she wanted, but still. I was so depressed after she died. If it wasn't for Gibbs, I probably would have committed suicide too. Gibbs doesn't realize it, but he helped me a lot when it came to feeling guilty about Elana." Abby explained. "How did he help you, exactly?" Ziva asked, curious. "I'm not really sure myself. I guess just having my father figure tell me it wasn't my fault everyday for a little over a year helped. He's been a father figure to me since about a week after I met him." Abby replied.

"My real father didn't really care about me. After he and my mother got divorced I lived with her, but I still had to visit him every once and awhile. He never abused me, but he just didn't care about me. Gibbs has been like my father figure because, before him, I didn't really know what having a father was really like. Tony's like a brother to me. McGee is like a best guy friend that you might consider dating later because you know each other so well. Kate was like a sister to me. I guess we're just one big dysfunctional family. I haven't really found out what you are to me just yet. But maybe, just maybe, you could fill the gap of best friend." Abby explained. "I'd be honored. You're a good friend to have Abby." Ziva replied.


End file.
